The After Thanksgiving Day Special
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Katie drags Travis down to South Carolina with her to visit her family for the special holiday. It was Thanksgiving. With the food and the football and the family - nothing could go wrong. Travis/Katie one-shot


"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Katie asked, plopping down on the couch next to Travis who was yelling angrily at the characters on the TV screen. After she got him Black Ops for his birthday, she had barely talked to him at all. All he'd been focused on was the stupid game and getting the most coins or something. Katie didn't know, and she didn't really care.

"Huh?" he asked, jumping away from a thrown grenade just in time. "Yeah! Suck that!"

"Travis!" Katie exclaimed, taking the controller out of his hands and throwing it across the room.

"What the hell?" he cursed with wide eyes, staring at her incredulously. "What'd you do that for?"

"When was the last time we actually _talked_?" Katie stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, right now," he said hurriedly. "Now if we're done here. . ." Travis went to stand up and go across the room, but Katie pushed him down to the couch and began straddling his waist, finally getting his full attention. He stared at her, eyes wide with excitement. "What-What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Tomorrow," Katie said, twirling a curl of his hair around her finger and running her other hand down his chest, making sure that he only had eyes for her. The game played on in the background, completely forgotten. "It's Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. So?" he asked, finally bringing his gaze up from her chest and into her eyes.

Her seductive smile immediately turned into an angry frown. "So? That's all you have to say?"

"Shit," he cursed. "I'm supposed to get you a present, aren't I?" Travis shook his head. "I should've known. You and your crazy southern traditions. So, like, what do you want? A turkey sweater or something?"

Katie stared at him, her eyebrows drawn together. "No, you idiot. You don't have to get me a present, _especially _not a stupid turkey sweater. Ew."

"Oh." He shook his head and smirked at her. "Then why get all mad at me? Is it that time of the month again?" She glared at him some more but his smirk immediately melted off his face as Katie tugged on a curl a bit too hard.

"Thanksgiving's the best holiday of the year. Full of food and family and fun. And then there's the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and the football games and the dog show and the pie and the Rockettes. How can you not love Thanksgiving?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"When I was little, my mom said that Thanksgiving was for the devil so we usually just had McDonald's or something. And then at camp Chiron doesn't want to offend the gods or something. I don't know. We usually just had mashed potatoes and called it a night." He shrugged.

Katie gasped. "That's terrible!"

"It's fine, really," Travis said with a small smirk.

"No, it's not. And that is why I booked us two tickets to Charleston so we can go spend Thanksgiving with my family." She smiled. "Aren't you excited?"

"Wait. We're doing _what_?" he questioned with wide eyes. "You could've asked me first!"

"I did ask you first! You were just so busy with your stupid game!"

"But Conner and I were just going to do what we always do on Thanksgiving! Wait outside big stores and videotape people getting run over during Black Friday sales! It's kind of a tradition. Maybe you can come with us this year." He smiled, but Katie didn't return it.

"I'm not going to video tape people getting run over. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"But it's a tradition!"

"And it's a tradition for me to go back home and visit my family!"

"Katie," he sighed.

"Travis," she groaned.

"You're dad hates me," he told her. "The flight's gonna take forever. What if we don't get there in time? I still haven't packed and how long are we even going to be there? I can't miss work and you can't miss school. And-" Travis was cut off with Katie's lips on his. Her kiss brought goosebumps to his skin and made him shut up and completely forget what he was going to say.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "My dad doesn't _hate _you, but I'll still be sure to tell him off if he's anything but nice to you. And the flight's only a few hours. We'll get there in time, trust me. And I kinda already packed for you. We're just gonna be there for a few days. We won't miss anything. And if it'll make you feel any better, we can even go down to Target the next morning and video tape people falling down." Sticking out her bottom lip and whimpering like a small child, Travis found Katie irresistible. "Pretty please?" she begged.

Travis sighed and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. "Fine," he said. "But only under one condition."

"Anything," she whispered against his lips.

"I get the legs," he replied seductively with his signature Travis smirk, grabbing on to the backs of her knees and pulling her closer. She giggled before sealing his mouth with a heated kiss.

* * *

Katie knocked on the bright red door before hesitantly opening it and walking inside, Travis right behind her. The glorious smells of Thanksgiving prep wafted through the house. The familiar face of Daniel Gardner came from around the corner. "Daddy!" Katie squealed before running into his arms to give him a hug. Travis watched with a forced smile on his face.

Daniel smiled down at his daughter. "How was the flight?" he asked with his heavy accent while Travis stood awkwardly to the side. "Wasn't too long and borin' right?"

"Oh no. It was wonderful, actually," she said with a smile. "Daddy, you remember my boyfriend-"

Daniel nodded at him. "Trevor," he greeted.

"It's Travis," he corrected.

"Right," Daniel said with a tight smile that showed no warmth what so ever. He pushed between them and out the door to go get their bags from the trunk of the rental. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Travis turned to Katie.

"Yeah," he said plainly. "He definitely doesn't hate me."

Katie smiled sweetly and grabbed his hands. They were shockingly cold so she brought them to her mouth, placing small kisses on each knuckle, hoping to warm them up a bit.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you," she told him with a small smile.

Travis smirked and took his hands from hers, placing them on her hips and pulling her closer instead. He shrugged and rested his forehead on hers. "I guess it helps a _little_ bit." Bringing his head down slowly, he captured her lips with his, making her sigh contently.

As Travis went to deepen the kiss, a loud clearing of the throat interrupted them. They jumped apart quickly as Daniel walked between them, carrying both of their bags. He set them down in the hallway before pointing to the black one. "This yours?" he asked Travis.

"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod, making sure he was as far away from Katie as possible in the small space of the entryway.

"I accidentally dropped it a few times out there and I think I heard a loud like _crack_ one time. I sure do hope there was nothing important in there."

"Oh," Travis said with a tight smile and a wave of his hand. "It's just my laptop and a few important DVDs from work I have to watch. It-It's fine."

Daniel smiled and clapped him on the back a bit too forcefully before walking around the corner and into the living room. Katie stared at her boyfriend with sad, sorrowful eyes but he just shook his head, took a deep breath, and put on a persistent smile before placing an arm around her waist and following Daniel out of the room.

The TV was playing the football game full blast while two small boys dressed in slacks and dress shirts ran around chasing each other. An elderly lady with a ridiculous feathered head piece sat in the corner talking animatedly to another woman some years younger. She looked miserable, slouching in the chair with bags under her eyes, but the drink in her hand full of some strong substance Travis could smell from where he was standing was keeping her awfully occupied. Sitting awkwardly on the couch was a man with light hair and bright eyes. He was also dressed in slacks, shirt, and tie and suddenly Travis felt a bit self-conscience about his jeans and t-shirt. He felt better, however, when a man about his and Katie's age walked out of the bathroom. He also wore jeans and a plain shirt that he probably had bought at Target years ago.

"Katie!" the man exclaimed, coming to give her a hug. "And you must be Trevor," he said, his accent coating the words heavily. He held out a hand for Travis to shake. He took it with a smile, happy to be warmly welcomed for the first time.

"Travis, actually," he corrected.

"Travis, this is my cousin Jack," Katie introduced. "Jack, this is Travis, my boyfriend."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Daniel's told us all about you." Travis's eyes went wide. "Don't worry. We know not to believe a word he says," he comforted with a laugh before walking off to the couch and yelling at the football players on the screen.

"See?" Katie told Travis. "We're not all completely crazy."

He was about to have a witty reply but was interrupted when the lady with the crazy head piece came over. Upon further inspection, Travis guessed she was in her mid-sixties by the wrinkles on her face and the bright white color of her hair.

"Katie! Darling!" she squealed before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her to her chest, squeezing a bit too tightly. After finally releasing Katie, the woman pinched her cheeks and cooed, "Oooh! Aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've ever seen! You've grown so much, deary! And _who_," she started, finally taking her hands off of Katie and moving her gaze to Travis, "is _this_?" She seemed to purr that last part as she got closer and closer to Travis, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Thank the gods for Katie though, for she moved in front of her boyfriend, blocking the woman's path. "Aunt Harriet, this is my boyfriend Travis. Travis, this is Aunt Harriet."

"It's a _pleasure _to meet you," she said as seductively as she could, going around Katie so she could lean over and try to show off her saggy boobs.

"Yeah," Travis said nervously, sending SOS eyes to Katie. She jumped in front of her aunt once more with a smile.

"I've gotta go introduce him to the rest of the fam bam, but we'll be sure to come back." Aunt Harriet sighed dramatically as they began to walk away.

Just a second after turning away, Travis jumped and yelped loudly as Aunt Harriet cackled behind them. "What?" Katie asked urgently.

"She just pinched my ass," he whispered with worried eyes. A smile immediately lit Katie's face. "Do not laugh at me. This is not a laughing matter!"

She shook her head and failed miserably at trying to hide her grin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing. I promise."

He glared at her with mock anger before reaching their final destination. "Travis, this is Nick, my cousin, and Barbara, his wife," she introduced, waving to the awkward man and the drunk woman Travis noticed earlier. Barbara waved her hand around a bit, apparently greeting him. Nick stuck his hand out stiffly which Travis shook firmly with a small smile. "And those are their sons, Patrick and Adam," Katie said, pointing to the boys that ran by quickly. A strange silence quickly encased the four adults as Katie and Travis stood there. After a few seconds, Katie put on her fake smile that she always used for people she hated and nodded her head. "Well, I have to start basting the turkey and all that jazz so we'll see y'all later." She grabbed Travis's hand and headed for the kitchen.

He sighed when the doors closed behind him. "You're family is crazy. Especially that Aunt Harriet. Holy shit! My butt still stings!" Katie laughed and grabbed an apron, pulling it over her head and tying it behind her.

"You get kinda used to her after a while, I swear," she said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and preheating the oven.

Travis sighed and walked over to stand next to her. He glanced down at her apron and smirked. "Kiss the cook, huh?" he read. "Well, if you say so." He brought up a gentle hand to caress her cheek and dipped his head to place his lips upon hers. It was practically heaven. But, obviously, good things don't last long, especially not for Travis.

Daniel entered the room and cleared his throat, making them jump apart yet again, faces red. "The boys and I are gonna go out and throw the 'skin 'round a lil bit." He eyed Travis wearily. "You wanna come?"

He was shocked. Travis had never thought that Daniel would ever be nice to him or want to throw around a football with him or do anything but hate him. "Well I was gonna help-"

"No, no, no," Katie interrupted him. "You should go. Barbara can help me. It's fine. Go. Have fun."

Travis smiled. She knew how important this was. Her dad was actually trying to be nice and that was all they both had wanted. "Thanks," he told her with a quick kiss, not even caring that Daniel was right there. Katie waved goodbye as they walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Travis was slightly scared as he walked outside with the rest of the guys. They all walked into the street, picking a spot to stand in while Daniel threw the ball over to Patrick. He laughed and threw it to his brother who threw it to his Uncle Jack. Travis stood awkwardly, watching the ball get passed around.

"So Travis," Jack started, tossing the ball to him easily. "You like football much?"

Travis caught it with both hands and turned it around a bit before throwing it to Nick. "Yeah, a bit. I never played or anything but I always try and watch the games every Sunday, no matter how much Katie complains."

"What's your favorite team?" Daniel asked, throwing the ball a bit too forcefully at Travis.

He caught it with a wince. "Houston Texans, probably. I don't really know why, though. I was born in Utah and I've lived in New York since I was about ten." Travis shrugged before throwing it to Jack.

"So where do you work, Trevor?"

"Travis."

"_Right_," Daniel said, glowering at Travis angrily. He felt a chill run down his back and suddenly knew where Katie got her death glare from.

"Uh, I work at a temp agency called Pleasant Times." He nodded his head and caught the ball Patrick threw to him.

"What do you do there?" Nick asked as Travis threw the ball over to Daniel who seemed to catch it with a growl.

"Uh, I'm the, uh, secretary," he mumbled, watching as small smiles lit up each other their faces. Well, except Daniel's.

"About how much money do you get a year, Trevor?" Daniel asked, tossing the football back to Travis with a bit too much power. He stumbled a bit when he caught the ball, almost falling to the ground.

"Enough," he answered, throwing it back with extra force, too.

"_How much_?" Daniel repeated, chucking it to Travis once again.

Travis caught the ball and fired it back with a tight frown. "I really don't think this is appropriate to talk about right now."

"Katie's always wanted kids, Trevor. Do you wanna have her kids?"

Catch. Hard throw.

"Again. I don't exactly think this is appropriate-"

Catch. Hard throw.

"I've heard a few different guys say that they love my daughter. What makes you any different?"

Catch. Harder throw.

"I plan on being the last."

Catch. Harder throw.

"Is that so?"

Catch. _Harder _throw.

"Yes. Yes it is. I love your daughter. And I would do anything and everything just to make her happy."

Catch. Hard throw

"I don't believe you."

Catch. _Harder _throw.

"Why not?"

Catch. _Harder _throw.

"Someone said they loved me a while ago. They said they'd do anything and everything to make me happy. Then she left me with a baby and a note that said 'Whoops! Make sure she gets plenty of cereal!' _That_ is why I don't believe you."

Catch. _Harder _throw.

"Well I love your daughter. More than anything. If you don't believe me that's just too damn bad!"

Catch. Hardest throw.

"I don't-"

_CRASH!_

Travis stared at the broken window with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. He didn't mean to throw the football that hard. Definitely not hard enough to break a window. He was just angry and frustrated and wanted to get out his feelings. But, of course, the gods hated him so they just made his day worse by throwing off his aim and making him hit an effin' window.

They all stood in silence for a while, just staring incredulously at the broken window, until Daniel turned to him with an angry, angry glare. "You're cleaning it up," was all he said though, before taking a deep breath and walking away, back into the house. One by one, all of the other Gardners followed him back inside.

Travis took a deep breath before walking in himself.

* * *

The window fiasco was somewhat forgotten after Travis cleaned up the broken glass and fixed it temporarily by taping up a towel. He stayed in the kitchen with Katie for as long as possible, not wanting to face her father, but the football game had started and Travis just couldn't handle not seeing it. Plus, he could tell Katie was starting to get slightly annoyed by him in the kitchen, always in her way or trying to juggle eggs or playing with that blobby stuff made of cornstarch and water.

Travis hesitantly walked out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "We were wonderin' what happened to ya!"

Travis smiled a bit and went to go sit in the only available seat, the one in the corner next to Aunt Harriet. She smiled brightly at him as he sat down cautiously. He nodded and gave her the biggest smile he could muster. During the football game, Travis started actually feeling okay. Nobody seemed to hate him too much at the moment. They were all actually joking and playing around and laughing.

"Ten bucks they don't make this touchdown," Jack bet Travis, making him chuckle. Travis couldn't say no to a bet. He was a son of Hermes, for the gods' sake! And they were so obviously getting the touchdown in the next play. Why not?

"Ten bucks they do," he said with a smile before they shook hands and stared eagerly at the TV screen.

"4th and goal!" the announcer was screaming. "Just one yard to go! Can they make it?" Travis watched anxiously as they hiked the ball and ran around the field. "Touchdown!" yelled the man on the screen as Travis jumped up with excitement.

"_Yes!_" Travis exclaimed, standing up and pumping his fists into the air. "I believe that is ten bucks from you, my good sir," he told Jack with a smirk who started getting his wallet out. Travis was surprised to see that Daniel was smiling, too. Even if just the corners of his mouth were raised a tid bit, he was still smiling.

Just as Travis went to grab his money, Jack snatched it back. "Look! There was a flag!"

"What!" he yelled turning around to stare at the screen incredulously. When he turned like that, it gave Aunt Harriet the perfect view. His jeans hugged him in all the right places and it just looked so squeezable . . .

"Ahh!" Travis yelped, jumping up and turning around while Aunt Harriet laughed. In the process, the water he held in his hand had sloshed over the side, spilling on to the floor. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. "I'm so sorry. I'll go get a towel." As he turned to head into the kitchen, Travis set down his half empty water on top of the TV. At the same time, Patrick and Adam ran by, bumping the TV, causing it to wiggle around a bit. The water tipped over and went spilling across the top. Almost immediately, the screen went black and a puff of smoke erupted from the back.

Travis stared at it with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Not again. Not freaking again! He turned to Daniel, wanting to apologize, but he was just staring at the TV with blank eyes. Everyone else stared on in silence, too.

"Sir, I am-" Travis began, wanting him to know that he didn't mean to do it and that it wasn't his fault and that he'd try and fix that, too.

"Get out of here," Daniel interrupted, not even meeting Travis's eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked with raised eyebrows. He was kidding, right? Daniel wouldn't really kick him to the street or anything, would he? Not over a window and a TV. Right?

"Leave. Right now. Get out of my sight before I hurt you." He still refused to look at the younger man, instead keeping his eyes on the broken TV.

Travis continued to stand there and stare in confusion. "Go to the kitchen," Jack told him quietly. When he didn't move, Jack urgently whispered, "_Go!_" Travis went.

* * *

"And then those annoying little brats ran by and then the drink tipped over and the water spilled out and the TV went _poof!_ along with any chance of your father actually liking me," Travis sighed, explaining the TV situation to Katie who was frantically running around the kitchen, stirring things in a pot for one dish, opening the oven to check another, smashing stuff for some other.

"So it technically wasn't your fault," she said, measuring a cup of milk before pouring it into a large bowl and whisking it quickly.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, watching her movements studiously. "But of course your dad blamed it all on me."

"Well," Katie started, pushing the bowl to the side and bringing a cutting board in front of her, "you didn't _have _to put the glass of water on top of the TV. He does have a coffee table, you know." She got out a large knife from a drawer and started cutting off the ends of green beans.

Travis stood up and walked around the island to get next to her. Katie smacked his hand away as he tried to reach for a green bean. "Whose side are you on, anyways?" he asked with raised eyebrows, but she just chose to ignore him. "And now your whole family hates me, you know? They're now having to spend quality time together and learn things about each other. It's terrible." She nodded her head absently. Travis could tell that she had no idea what he was saying and was far too occupied by the string beans in front of her. "Meanwhile, I've also been cross-dressing. And I'm sleeping with your mom. Just thought you should know."

When Katie just nodded her head once more, Travis rolled his eyes and put a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "You're stressing," he told her plainly with a small smile.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just the turkey's gonna be done in exactly two minutes and I still have to finish the green bean casserole. The potatoes are almost done boiling so then I can mash them and make the gravy. And then I have to heat up the rolls and get the corn ready. And then I just-" Travis cut her off with a kiss. She pulled back, her eyelids fluttering. "I-I have-" He kissed her once more. "But, the-" Once again, he cut her off with his lips on hers. "The-The turkey. . ." she whispered before dropping the knife in her hand and thrusting it into Travis's hair instead, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like seconds but what could have been hours, Katie was sitting on the counter with her hands tangled in Travis's curly locks, her apron forgotten somewhere on the floor and her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders. Travis's arms were outstretched on either side of her, hands grasping the edge of the counter to keep his knees from buckling, caging Katie in (as if she would leave at a moment like this!). Travis moaned as Katie's lips trailed along his jaw and bit the delicate skin on his throat lightly, undoubtedly inflaming the skin and leaving a good-sized hickey he would proudly show off later, making sure Katie's father got a good look.

As Travis went to capture Katie's lips with his own once more, she straightened up and pushed him back a bit. "What's that smell?" she asked with concerned eyes. Her voice was slightly groggy, and her lips were red and swollen, only making Travis more excited.

"Like it matters," he mumbled before going in to kiss Katie once more. She dodged it yet again and jumped down from the counter, nose up in the air curiously.

Suddenly, she gasped. "The turkey!" she exclaimed, running over to the oven and opening it up quickly. After putting on oven mitts as fast as possible, she pulled out a pan filled with a big, black, burnt mess that used to be a turkey. Katie plopped the pan down on the stove with an angry sigh before staring at it pathetically.

"Katie," Travis started, walking up beside her. "I am _so _sorry." She was looking at the burnt gravy sitting in a pot on the stove and the dark brown potatoes sitting in another, the water completely evaporated. She took a deep breath before turning to him with a sad smile.

"It's fine," Katie said quietly with a shake of her head. "It's not your fault."

Travis sighed, knowing it was all his fault, and she was just trying to be nice. He appreciated the effort. "If it makes you feel any better, you were _amazing _just then. The best in a while, actually. I've never wanted to rip your clothes off so badly," he told her with a nod, making her smile a bit and go into his open arms for a hug.

Just then, Daniel walked in through the kitchen door, causing them to separate immediately. "I thought I heard yelling," he said monotonously, glaring at Travis before directing his gaze around the kitchen. He froze when his eyes landed on the burnt dinner. "What happened?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Katie glanced at Travis nervously before speaking. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I really, really am. I just kinda got distracted," she said, unintentionally glancing at Travis and blushing. "I ended up burning . . . everything."

Daniel looked as if he were about to yell so Travis spoke up. "Can't we just, like, go back to the store and buy the stuff again. We'll just eat a little late." Katie found his stupidness cute and smiled at him as he shrugged his shoulders, absolutely clueless.

Daniel didn't find it nearly as cute. "Do you know how long that took to prep and make, Trevor? What do you think my little Kitty Kat was doing in here all day long? Exotic dancing?" he exclaimed.

"I wish," Travis mumbled under his breath, but Daniel could still hear him, only infuriating him more.

"We can't just go to the store and get a few new things," Daniel explained, acting as if Travis was a small child. "They probably won't even have any turkeys left by now. Who doesn't have a turkey on Thanksgiving yet? Oh! That's right! _Us_!"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Katie apologized once again.

Daniel just shook his head, his eyes never leaving Travis. "Kitty Kat, it's not your fault." With one last glare, he stomped out of the kitchen and back into the quiet living room.

* * *

Jack ended up driving over to McDonald's and ordering some BigMac meals for everyone. They ate in silence, only talking to one another when asking for the ketchup or salt. Travis didn't even eat much. He just sat and twirled ketchup around with a french fry. He glanced across from him at Katie sadly who was picking at her salad. She had refused to fill her body with that fake crap she said they served at McDonald's and so she had grabbed some leftover lettuce and ranch and spun something up for herself. She didn't seem to be enjoying it, however. When she felt Travis's eyes on her, she glanced up and gave him a small, sad smile. She had wanted this day to be amazing, just like she had imagined. But Travis had gone and ruined it all.

"Well," Katie said once everyone was pretty much done. "I saw a few decks of cards earlier. Maybe we can play a game of poker, for good times sake." She smiled at her family with that white and smiley smile of hers, hoping to convince them and make everything a bit better. Always the optimistic one, that Katie.

Jack smiled back. "Sounds good to me." He turned to Daniel with a mischievous grin. "And maybe I'll finally be able to beat ya, Uncle Dan. Or at least prove that you've been cheatin' all these years."

To Travis's surprise, the corner's of Daniel's mouth actually curved up a bit. "We'll see 'bout that."

* * *

Travis set down his cards, slightly uncomfortable. "I win," he sighed, taking the chips from the middle of the table without a smile.

"Again," Barbara muttered under her breath what everyone was thinking before tilting her head back and emptying her drink. What was that? Like the 8th of the night? 9th? Travis had lost count.

Travis pursed his lips and looked over at his girlfriend who tried to give him an encouraging smile but the glare her father was sending him was too distracting. Apparently, Daniel was the god of poker. He always won family tournaments and was the bluffing expert. Apparently, he had never met a son of Hermes before, the masters of poker. And cheating.

The mood hadn't really changed after Travis won the first round. Beginner's luck. But after the second, third, and fourth - well, they all weren't exactly happy about it.

As Jack reassembled the cards, the awkward silence that had been suffocating the house all day returned. When he was done, Jack set down the stack on the table with a small _thump! _and stood up from his seat. "It's gettin' awfully late now." Travis checked his phone. It was 8:23. "I must be gettin' home." Quickly, the other guests all agreed and got up from their seats, grabbing coats and leftovers. After a few hugs and one more pinch on the ass from Aunt Harriet, the house was empty except for Katie, Travis, and Daniel.

They continued to sit in an awkward silence while they put all of the poker chips back in the bag and the cards back into the box. Once that was done, Daniel stood up from his seat and stared down at the two. "I am going to bed," he stated simply. He was getting old. Travis gave him props for making it past 8. "These walls are very thin. Do not try anything or I _will _know and I _will _interrupt. Understood?" They both nodded, refusing to meet the older man's gaze. "Good." Daniel bent down and kissed the top of Katie's head, "'Night, darlin'," he muttered. When he turned to Travis, their eyes met. Travis didn't know what to do and obviously Daniel didn't either. They continued staring at each other for a few seconds before Daniel just turned around and headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

"-and then the giant hotdog would come down on top of us, decapitating me while blood splatters everyone else," Travis said to Katie's reflection in the mirror of the small bathroom. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and Travis thought her PJams made her look possibly even more adorable than usual.

"That can't possibly be better than what happened tonight," she told him, mouth full of foam and toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Yes it can! If that happened, I would be dead, making your entire family six times happier!" He watched her roll her eyes and spit out the toothpaste into the sink. She stood back up and turned around, wiping her mouth off with a small towel.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katie said, "_I _wouldn't be happy if you were dead."

Travis scoffed and placed his arms gently around her waist, bringing her small body closer. "I'm sure you'd feel a bit of joy. Everyone would." Katie laughed a bit and leaned in for a kiss but Travis pulled back just in time. "You heard your dad. We can't try anything or he _will _know and he _will _interrupt." She guffawed and quickly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm kind of a rebel," she whispered.

Travis smiled but it disappeared fast. "I'm serious here, though, Katie. I ruined your entire Thanksgiving. With the Parade and the football and the food. I even made your family completely awkward and weird together."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Thanksgiving isn't about the Parade or the football or the food. It's not even really about the family. It's about being thankful for all that you have in life." She grinned at him. "You know what I'm thankful for?"

"No," he said, resting his forehead on Katie's and looking into her eyes. "What?"

"I'm thankful that I have a roof over my head. I'm thankful I go to an amazing school. I'm thankful that I have a family that loves me, no matter how crazy. But I think most of all I'm thankful for my oh, so amazing boyfriend who flew with me all the way to South Carolina just for some crazy Thanksgiving dinner with a bunch of people who hate him."

"So you admit that they _do _hate me!" he exclaimed.

Katie just smirked and rolled her eyes. "What are you thankful for?" she asked, minty fresh breath splaying across his face.

"Hmm," he pondered, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "I guess I'm thankful for our apartment and my job. It would kind of suck if I didn't have those. Um, I guess I should also be thankful for Conner cuz he's brother and stuff. Plus, he lets me use his hair gel sometimes which I think is nice cuz he loves that stuff. I'm thankful that your dad didn't hit me today. That's good. _And_ . . . I think that it's." Katie cleared her throat. "Oh! Yeah! I guess I gotta be thankful for you, too. That crazy girlfriend of mine with the even crazier family. The one who can look absolutely gorgeous at all times during the day. The one who deals with all of my stupidness all the time. The one who can switch from being as sweet as sugar to being as fiery as the sun in just seconds. The one with that sexy tan and the curly brown hair. The one who's independent and headstrong and wonderful. The one who I love more than anything else in the world."

"Travis," Katie cooed with a smile. "You're gonna make me cry."

He smirked a bit, too. "Well don't do _that_. It's gonna ruin those pretty little brown eyes of yours." Katie stood up on her tip toes and kissed him chastely. "Oh!" Travis exclaimed. "And I'm thankful I'm not a turkey. That would _really _suck. Especially today."

She giggled before kissing him once more. "Happy Thanksgiving, Travis."

He smirked before muttering back, "Happy Thanksgiving, Katie."

* * *

. . . my laptop . . . it's broken . . . again . . .

I don't own anything.

:'( Jordan


End file.
